The present invention relates to an auditory ossicles prosthesis. More particularly, it relates to an auditory ossicles prosthesis which serves as a vibration transmitting element and has a surface for abutting against the ear drum and a post extending from the surface and provided with a thickening.
Auditory ossicles prostheses of the above mentioned general type are known. The known prostheses are composed of ceramics and widely used. They have however the disadvantage that they have relatively high volume and lead partially to skin irritation and inflammations in the region of their use. In other words, they are not compatible for the body of each patient.